Astraphobia
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Cross knew, but just ignored it until he noticed young Allen's fear one night...


Chii-kun- "Uh… I couldn't help but to come up with this idea after reading an almost similar Yugioh 5ds story." (grins sheepishly)

Miranda- "Ah….oh…um…"

Chii-kun- "Also, this was my first time writing Cross."

Miranda- "….. Chii-kun does not own D. gray man."

**Astraphobia **

Lightning struck and thunder roared as the rain poured heavily outside the Inn. Those didn't faze me one bit as calmly leaned against the wall. I comfortably and lazily sat in a wooden chair by a wooden table that rested beside the bed. Timcanpy rested on my shoulder with his wings tucked in. The candlelight illuminated the room.

I searched through my robes and took out a box of cigarettes and a lighter. I randomly picked one and placed the box beside me on the table. Then I placed the cigarette in my mouth and as I was about to light it, I heard a whimper from the neighboring room.

I mentally rolled my eyes. Great, I bet that brat crying again about him losing his old man and nightmares from that night. I ignored his whimper and as I was about to light my cigarette, lightning and thunder struck but not as loud. The brat's whimpering and cries were even louder.

I grunted. If this keeps up, I'll never get my peace smoking! I placed the lighter and cigarette beside the box and stood up. I treaded towards the door, opened it and entered the hallway. I then barged into Allen's room and walked towards his bed; but kept a few inches away from it. Timcanpy fluttered beside me.

"What? another nightmare of your old man?" I inquired coldly. Che, this is a waste of my time.

He looked up at me with sullen eyes. No words came out as he opened his mouth. He looked like he was trying to speak.

I turned my heel and just as the thunder and lightning roared once again....

He let out a loud scream that pierced my ears like a knife. Damn that brat! As the thunder and lightning calmed down, he sobbed and ruffled against the woolen blanket on the bed.

Then I knew.... Allen Walker, the little brat I took in with a deformed arm and an inflicted curse, was astraphobic. However, he did act like this a few times before; I just ignored it. I stared at his terrified form, curled up into a ball. Tears rapidly streamed down his red cheeks soaking the pillow.

Do I feel sympathetic towards him? not really.

"Oi! suck it up, grow up, and get over it!" I chided. "its just plain..."

His cries became even worse. I turned away incredulously. Che, this is such a pain in the ass. A few weeks have passed since I've taken him in. During those few weeks were "hell" dragging the kid along with me.

Why did I even bother to take him in as a student? To train him to be an exorcist.

Che, it just had to be this crybaby who has a fear of thunder and lightning when they're not a big deal!

I glanced back at his shaken figure. His eyes were puffy and his cheeks were even more red. He whimpered and hiccupped as tears continued to stream down from his eyes. He coughed from choking on his own tears. Timcanpy had flew down and fluttered over his fragile figure to try and comfort him.

I let out a small sigh. If this keeps up, he'll to cry himself to death so….

"Timcanpy, stay with him for the night," I ordered.

Timcanpy glanced up at me and gave a small nod. I turned my heel once more and headed towards the door.

11111111111111

Morning came just before you know it. The sun's rays hit against the cemented pale walls of the room. I glanced at the small boy who slept peacefully on the bed. Timcanpy rested beside him on the pillow. Just at the last minute, I decided to stay in his room just for that night just in case he pulls another bunch annoying cries. And its not like I had a soft spot for that boy, never did, never will. Although looking at him with that peaceful look, I grinned. I admit it's a cute sight…. What the hell am I saying? Or thinking for that matter….

The first thing that I'm going to train him to become an exorcist…… is to overcome his astraphobia.

**End**

**1111111111111111111**

Chii-kun- "Fail…."

Miranda- "N-no! I thought it was good! Poor Allen-kun…."

Chii-kun- "Thanks….and I just LOVE thunder and lightning!!" :D

Miranda- (shudders) "R-read and review….."


End file.
